This invention relates to door holder assembly used to keep a door in an opened position that has a foot release when it is desired to shut the door. Supplemental devices that relate to the operation of a conventional door are known. In some situations these devices are used to provide additional security to a shut door to prevent its opening.
In the prior art a foldable door security device has two members one of which engages the bottom of the door while the other member with its prongs engages a penetrable floor covering. Another security device set up, uses a door stop that, when actuated by a user's foot, raises from a seated position and in that raised position resembles the shape of a wedge whose base bears against the bottom of the door to keep it shut. Still another door stop configuration resembles blocks which engage the bottom of the door with one of the block members being spring loaded and operated by foot pressure to permit the door to be opened. In another security foot operated door stop device one element is secured to the floor and is normally parallel to the floor but can be elevated by foot pressure to prevent a door from being completely opened.
The present invention differs from these security and door stop devices by providing for two unique interrelated members one of which is fixed to the door's bottom and the other of which is fixed to the floor to keep the door opened all as will be described in detail hereafter.